


love letter

by hak



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, hc that momota acts like a doki doki school girl when he has a crush, oumota rivalry is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hak/pseuds/hak
Summary: After scrapping letter after letter, Momota finally thinks, ‘This will do.’





	love letter

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!
> 
> amamota is underrated and that's all i have to say. enjoy

For a guy, Amami was frustratingly pretty. It wasn’t even just his looks. No. Momota also fell for his affable nature and the air of mystery that seemed to follow him wherever. It kept him intrigued, and whenever Saihara and Harukawa weren’t present, he always found himself drawn to Amami’s desk. And it didn’t stop there. The guy was easy to talk to; sure, a bit cynical at times, but he was gentle and passionate and had an admirable love for his sisters and always laughed at the right parts of the conversation and God, Momota couldn’t take it anymore.

He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he spent a collective two hours writing his letter. It was a cycle of drafts, rewrites, help from friends (“Just follow your heart, Momota-kun”), erasing, more help from friends (“How would I know, idiot? Just be honest”), scrapping, rewriting— and finally he got something adequate.

He went to school earlier than usual that day. Upon entering the classroom, he saw that Akamatsu, Kiibo, and Shinguji were the only ones present so far.

Akamatsu turned at the sound of the sliding door, and her face lit up with a smile. “Good morning, Momota-kun.”

“Morning, Akamatsu!” Momota replied. He also bid his greetings to Kiibo and Shinguji. Kiibo echoed back with much enthusiasm, but formally, and Shinguji spoke in a monotone.

With this little number of people around, he thought, this was his chance. He delved in his pocket and furtively took out the letter. It was put in a simple white envelope. Ouma had suggested putting a heart sticker over the seal, and while it _was_ an idea he had, hearing it from the brat’s taunting mouth made him scratch it.

Amami’s seat was near the back corner. So quickly, Momota put the letter in the desk and retreated from it. However, he forgot that little people also meant more attention on the present few, and when he looked up, he saw Akamatsu giving him a knowing smile.

His face heated up. “Hey! I—”

But Akamatsu just winked at him and pressed a finger to her lips. “Tell me how it goes, yeah? If he does anything stupid I’ll have a talk with him.”

Akamatsu and Amami were good friends. There was once a rumor that they were a thing, and Momota supposed that was when he realized his feelings. The undeniable jealousy in his chest had spoken more truths than he ever would’ve admitted.

“Will do!” Momota said. He scratched the back of his head. “It’s my first time doing something like this, actually.”

“Don’t worry. Amami’s a nice guy, I’m sure you know that. He’d take your feelings very seriously.”

Her words helped ease his nerves. “Thanks, Akamatsu.”

 

* * *

 

As the rest of the class gradually poured into the classroom, Momota thought to himself, he might’ve made a mistake about giving Amami the letter first thing in the morning.

When Amami entered the classroom, he stopped mid-sentence during his conversation with Saihara, breath hitching. Saihara gave him an odd look, but a look of realization washed over him when he followed his gaze.

“Momota-kun, you did it?” Saihara asked.

“Not so loud, Shuichi!” Momota said, an octave higher.

Amami set his bag on his desk and let out a sigh as he sat down. Almost immediately, he noticed the white corner sticking out from his desk and took it out. At this, Momota couldn’t watch anymore and turned back to Saihara.

“Hey. Shuichi. Keep me updated,” Momota said.

“Uh… okay. Well, he opened it and he’s reading it.”

“How’s he reacting?”

“I’m not too sure. His expressions have always been hard to decipher. I think he’s smiling though. Now he’s looking around the room.”

“Okay, Shuichi, act natural! We can do this!”

“We…?” Saihara said. “Anyway, did you sign your name?”

“No,” Momota replied. “I told him to meet me on the roof after school. Sounds like a plan, right?”

Saihara is about to answer when an unfortunately familiar voice ripped through the air: “Ohhhh, that!” The two spun toward the voice. Within the few seconds their attention was averted, Ouma was suddenly next to Amami looking at the letter in his hands. It took every fiber of Momota’s being to resist the urge to get up and pull Ouma out of there.

Ouma was one of the people who knew about his crush other than Saihara and Harukawa, and the only one who was unwarranted to this information. The little shit had a habit of popping up at the worst moments, and he caught Momota in the act of writing the draft of the letter.

Contrary to popular belief, Momota and Ouma didn’t hate each other. They had a rivalry and could almost never have a decent conversation without chaos ensuing, but Momota could consider him as someone close. However, that didn’t mean he trusted Ouma. Not at all. That was one thing he couldn’t do. He knew Ouma wouldn’t do anything purposely to harm someone, but embarrassment was more than acceptable in his book.

“You know about it?” Amami asked.

“Nishishi, nope! That was a lie. Jeez, you’re so gullible, Amami-chan!”

“Right…”

Momota let out a sigh of relief, one that was too soon. Ouma’s face darkened and his eyes glinted with mischief; an expression he knew way too well. “Buuuut I think Momota-chan came to class pretty early. _He_ might know something.”

“Momota-kun?” Amami questioned.

At the mention of his name, Momota quickly turned to the window, feigning oblivion to the conversation across the room.

“Akamatsu-san’s usually the first in the class so I’ll ask her later,” he heard Amami continue. Momota wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed at that sentence. “It’s a nice letter. It makes me feel kind of embarrassed, haha.”

That sparked something in his chest. It felt like an accomplishment.

“Hmm, yeah! What a great letter!” Ouma said, grinning. “Looks reaaaally plain though. Sheesh, the sender could’ve added something to it. You know, like _a heart sticker_.”

He really wasn’t going to let that go, was he?

 

* * *

 

Throughout the whole day, Momota couldn’t focus in class. This wasn’t something he should be getting nervous about. He’s a man! He could do this. But even the world’s toughest man sometimes got cold feet.

The final bell of the day had rang, and everyone was packing up to leave. Saihara had business to attend to so he left early, but Harukawa offered to walk Momota to the roof. Before they left the classroom, Momota saw Amami immersed in a conversation with Akamatsu, who gave him a wink before he slipped out the door (“Was someone there?” “Hm? What are you talking about?”).

As they climbed the stairs to the roof, Momota’s anxiety only grew.

“So,” Harukawa said, “are you ready?”

Momota forced a wide grin. “Y-Yeah, of course! I’m Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! Something like this isn’t gonna bring me down!”

Harukawa gave him an unamused look. Always count on her to see through him. However, she said nothing. The rest of the way continued silently, but the peace allowed him to gather his thoughts and emotions. Harukawa was never good with words, but she was refreshingly candid and a calming presence, whether she was aware of it or not.

When they reached the top, Momota took a deep breath. He inhaled the fresh air and slowly exhaled, letting the remnants of his nerves out with it. Or at least most.

“I have confidence in myself! I can do this!” he said.

“Even if you did lose confidence, you’re already up here so there’s no backing out anyway,” Harukawa stated matter-of-factly.

Momota laughed. “You’re right, you’re right.”

Amami was probably finishing up his conversation with Akamatsu. He could show up any moment now.

“Anyway, I’m leaving,” Harukawa said, turning her back to him.

“All right! Thanks for walking me up here, Harumaki. You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t embarrass yourself.” Harukawa left it at that. She closed the door behind her as she made her exit, the graceful flow of her hair being the last thing he saw.

Momota listened until her footsteps were out of earshot. Now left in solitude, he felt himself growing nervous again, but he shook it off. Like Akamatsu said, Amami was a nice guy. Even if the feelings weren’t returned, he wouldn’t deliberately humiliate him.

And at that moment, the said man entered the roof. Amami had in one hand the letter and the other stuffed casually in a pocket. He scanned the roof until his eyes landed on Momota, who had taken a seat against the railings.

Momota’s heart sped up. _Don’t chicken out now, Kaito._ He stood up and put on his best smile. “Yo, Amami! Nice day we’re having. Don’t you agree?”

“Oh. Yeah. The air up here feels nice,” Amami said.

“Perfect weather for training! I’m taking Shuichi and Harumaki out for a run this evening,” Momota said. “But I guess we do train every day no matter the weather.” Momota knew he was avoiding the real topic, and judging by Amami’s expression, he seemed to be aware of that too.

“You guys work hard,” Amami remarked. “But anyway, Momota-kun, were you perhaps the one who left this in my desk?” he asked, despite the answer being clear. He held out the letter, and Momota did his best to find his voice.

“Yeah.” It was a simple answer, but it was all he really needed to say. To his surprise, Amami’s face seemed to redden. Momota took that as a good sign, so he continued, “I’ve been feeling that way for a while actually. Maybe a long time depending on what you consider to be a long time, but uh, yeah. You’re a really cool guy! I’ve always been interested in space. The wide universe was all I thought about, but you made me realize how interesting the world we live on now is too. And uh, like. I guess it’s been getting harder to ignore these feelings so I thought you should know.” He took a deep breath. “So yeah! I, uh… I like you.”

“Momota-kun…” Amami said, speechless.

Now Momota was sure he wasn’t imagining the red on Amami’s cheeks. It was a pretty shade. He liked it. It made his own face start heating up too.

Amami chuckled. “The letter was really poetic… I honestly thought it was someone like Shinguji-kun or Akamatsu-san at first. But the poem was related to stars so I figured it must’ve been you. I felt really flattered by it, but hearing your… confession aloud like that made me feel even more embarrassed, haha.”

“Yeah, I get that. Sorry if I’m being too… y’know,” Momota said, scratching the back of his head.

Amami waved his hands. “No, not at all. I guess what I want to say is, I like you too.”

“Wait.” Momota looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Amami smiled sheepishly. “Ouma-kun’s the only one I’ve told about it. You remember this morning when I was talking to him? He was talking pretty loudly — I think he was doing it on purpose — so I’m sure you heard. When he told me that you probably had an idea of who gave me the letter, I knew he was trying to get me to talk to you.”

Momota recalled the memory — the smugness of Ouma’s tone and the mischievous smile. “Oh, that! I thought he was messing with _me_!”

Amami chuckled. “We were both getting played by Ouma-kun at the same time.”

“Man, I swear, when I get my hands on him, I will— Wait, no, now’s not the time for that.” Momota licked his lips. “So what do you say about being my boyfriend? Or if that’s too much, we could start off slow! Maybe go out sometime, get to know each other better?”

A smile spread across Amami’s lips. He reached out and took one of Momota’s hands, squeezing it. “Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Momota smiled at the cool feeling of Amami’s silver rings against his palm, contrasting with the warmth of the other’s hand. Amami’s green eyes looked into his own violet pair. The adventurer’s cheeks were still dusted red, and Momota thought to himself, this was a sight that equated to the beauty of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole confession scene felt kinda awkward but i did my best to keep it going. or maybe it was just bc i felt awkward myself writing it? hope it didn’t seep into the writing but probs did oops


End file.
